If It Makes You Happy
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Takes place after Operation Steam Heat. Ginger wants the Professor to do something for her.


Ginger and Mary Ann frowned at the homemade wood and bamboo sink. No hot water.  
Gilligan had promised everyone he could get the hot water from the small hole in the ground to them but apparently his plan did not work. A drip came out and then nothing.

"Great." Mary Ann sighed. "Now what do we do?"

Ginger thought and an solution came to her. "I know." She smiled. "I'll get the Professor."

"Professor?" The brunette said puzzled. "What can he do?"

"I'm sure that he can come up with something to pipe that hot water here. Just leave it to me." Ginger replied as she walked away and started towards the academic's hut.

She stood in the door frame watching him mixing chemicals together. There was a slight predatorily look in her eyes as she sauntered on up to him. "Hi Professor." She said in her breathy voice.

"Ginger." He said turning his head towards her. "What are you doing here?" The Professor then set his work aside to face her.

"Oh." She answered her hands going to the buttons on his shirt. They deftly began to undo them one by one. The Professor could only stand and watch in wonderment of what she wanted from him. He knew her game well. Ginger wanted something and she was going to make sure she got it. Of course it did not stop him from enjoying it.

"It's just that Mary Ann and I have been trying to wash the dishes and well Gilligan promised us he could pipe in the hot water but something must have gone wrong. I thought that since you are so brilliant…" Her hands then slid inside his shirt touching his skin. "You could most certainly figure out a way to get us the hot water. Couldn't you Professor?" She asked her hands gliding over his pecs. His shirt was unbuttoned more and she carefully placed little kisses on his chest before nuzzling him. Her hair brushing against him.

The Professor swallowed knowing there was no possible way for him to resist this and tell her no. It simply was not going to happen. Ginger looked back up at him. "Please Professor…can't you do something?" Her hands once again sliding all over his bare torso and he could barely contain himself. "For me?" She asked in a soft sweet voice.

"I um.." He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure I..I mean..I.."

"Please…" She said once more as her hands kept touching him inside his shirt and he had absolutely no intention of telling her to desist. Ginger began brushing her lips against his skin and nuzzling him once more with her redhair. "Please." The movie star said again sweet as sugar.

Roy Hinkley knew that he was a goner. He did not have any strength to fight her and if he was being honest he did not wish to. Her touch was too intoxicating. Her kisses too irresistible. The Professor gulped. "Um Ginger…I suppose I could…give it a try." He stammered as she gazed at him with her green eyes sparkling. For one reason or another he found that look in her eyes to be hypnotizing.

"Oh thank you Professor!" She squealed. "I knew you could do something. You are so brilliant. Especially the way you stopped that nasty volcano!" She purred at him. "I don't know what we would ever do without your gray matter."

The scholar turned red a bit. "Well I…I just do what I can to help…"

"The Skipper was so wrong about you! How dare he think those things!"

"Skipper? What do you mean?"

"You know Professor when Gilligan found those mind reading seeds and we all ate them. The Skipper was so mean to say that you would be more useful if you used your back more instead of your mind. He doesn't know what he's talking about. We would be lost without your brilliance. I know I would be. It's true that there is no way we would have survived if it hadn't been for your intelligence." Ginger stated. "I'm glad you were on the Minnow."

"Ginger I'm sure that the Skipper did not mean those things. We were just all on edge and well reading one another's mind did not do anyone any good. I'm certain we just thought those things to be hurtful to one another. You and Mary Ann thought some pretty awful things about each other."

The redhead pouted. "She thought I was…you know…a floozy. She thought that I just made Gilligan and Skipper do all my work for me so…so I could flirt with you all day. I don't flirt with you all day. You ask me for my assistance in your lab and I help you. How could she think such a thing!"

"You are of a big help to me." He stated. "I do appreciate it. The others do not seem so willing to be of assistance when I need it. As for your flirting, I will say that it does appear to be in your nature. It just comes naturally to you but you always remained very professional when you helped me."

"Of course. I would never wish to do anything to ruin one of your experiments." Ginger remarked. "You do so much to try and get us rescued.."

"However." The Professor continued. "It would appear that at this moment you are employing your flirtation techniques to get me to do something for you. Had it occurred to you all you had to do was just ask? You do not need to go to such drastic measures."

"Well." Ginger said looking down at the floor. "I can't help it. Men never take me seriously. In Hollywood that's how I got anyone to give me a chance. I would be flirtatious so that I could get them to give me an audition or have them consider me for a role. I didn't you know…do _that_ mind you. I would never stoop that low. I suppose that well I just figured I would have to use that same tactic here. It's not like you men always do what we women want. You all refused to build us new huts when we asked you. Said it wasn't that important."

"Yes that is true and that was wrong of us. I apologize for our behavior. I just don't want you to believe that the only way you can get something is by well be flirtatious. I am perfectly willing to do whatever you want."

Ginger smiled. "You are?"

The Professor nodded. "I am. You just need to ask. As long as it is reasonable, I will be more than happy to do it for you. If it makes you happy I can most definitely find time to perform whatever you need done."

The movie star giggled. "Professor I remember the last time you said that to me. It was when we were standing outside that cave arguing about who was going to go in to look for the eye of the idol. You wouldn't let me go in. You said I was hardly dressed for spelunking."

"And you believed it to be something else." He replied.

"You then said if it made me happy that you would go in and look for it. You did that just for little ol' me." Ginger grinned her hands back on his chest. "You are so wonderful."

Before the academic could respond, Ginger brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. Her arms went around him holding him tightly. He found his own arms circling around her body and pulling her in closer. He deepened the kiss which then caused Ginger's hands to go back to his chest and paw at him more.

The more they kissed the more aroused they got. The Professor thought he was going to lose his mind the way she wouldn't let up on his bare front it was so thrilling. Soon the pair made their way over to the bunk and the Professor found himself pushed down with the movie star on top of him. His shirt was ripped open wider and he delighted in the soft touch of her hands. Up and down they moved caressing every inch of him. Ginger grinned as she looked seeing a bulge in his trousers. "Professor!" She said.

"You did it." He came back with.

Her lips found his again and kissed him hard before traveling down to his body. His head went back as her tongue gently tasted his hot flesh. The man felt as if his whole body was on fire. Ginger carefully unzipped him freeing him from his tan pants. Her eyes were delighted by the sight and before he knew it, his head went back as he felt a most pleasant sensation on that area of his body. "Ginger…" He groaned. "Ginger…"

Her tongue and mouth worked on him for what seemed like an eternity. He thought he was literally going to explode. She refused to let up on her sweet sensual torture. Finally he release came on and she sat up smiling at him. "How was that?" She asked.

"You are the most talented woman in the world." The Professor responded.

Ginger grinned as she pulled down the straps of her peach colored gown revealing her plump breasts. His hand reached up touching on and fingering her hard nipple. "Professor…" She squealed gently moving his hand away. "That tickles…"

"Oh?" He said as he did it again. "It does?"

"Stop that!" Ginger said giggling as she brushed his hand away "You behave."

"No." He said pulling her towards him. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss that went on and on. The world's kissing record had to have been shattered that was for sure.

The redhead found herself underneath the academic as he leaned over her. His shirt was now on the floor with the rest of their clothes. "You are so damn unnervingly beautiful." He softly. "You have no idea the things you do to me. I can barely concentrate on anything when you are around. Whenever you are near me…I…you just arouse me so much. I get…"

"Get what?" Ginger asked with a smile knowing the answer.

"You cause that biological reaction known to male species that effects certain reproductive organs when stimulated sexually." He replied.

"Professor what you said!" The starlet giggled.

"I'm only human." He came back with before pressing his mouth against hers again.

Ginger then groaned feeling that stimulated organ grinding inside her and she clutched him tightly. "Oh God…Professor…"

"Ginger…God you are just so…beautiful…." He said hotly in her ear. "I never wanted anyone as much as this…."

"Professor…Professor!" She cried. "Yes…Oh yes…Oh I love you! I love you!"

As those words were exclaimed they both reached climax and collapsed on the bunk.  
The Professor trailed kisses down her white neck. "Ginger…I have to tell you something."

"Hmmm." She said absently as she enjoyed his kisses.

"I love you too."

Ginger smiled at him as he looked upon her. "I love you." He said again.

"I know darling. I've always known."

"You did?" He asked taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers.

"I always had a feeling you did. My suspicion was confirmed when you ate those mind reading seeds. I remember clearly you looking directly at me once and thinking _I love that woman._ You don't know how happy that made me. I was praying for the day you would finally tell me. I also recall you thinking something when Mary Ann and I were fighting. You thought _Be quiet Mary Ann. You are just jealous because Ginger is so much more beautiful than you._ "

"My beautiful Ginger I did not think that last thought." He smiled at her letting go of her hand.

"You could have." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I wish we had those seeds before that damn beauty contest started. I know you would be thinking that I am the most gorgeous woman in the world."

"Ginger you don't need mind reading seeds to know I'm thinking that." His lips went to hers again and their passion started up.

Later on Ginger was happily basking in the warmth of his arms when there was a knock at the door. "Hey you two what you are doing in there!" The voice of Mary Ann said. "Ginger you said you were going to get the Professor to help with the hot water. You've been in there for over an hour!"

The starlet giggled as she got up from the bed and picked up her dress. The Professor found his clothes and began the process of dressing himself. He was buttoning up his shirt when Ginger then went to the door to open it. "Sorry Mary Ann." She smiled sweetly. "It took a little more convincing then I thought."

The farm girl noted Ginger's messed up hair and then saw the rumpled look of the Professor. "Just what kind of convincing were you doing?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"Never you mind." The starlet said. "We are going to have the hot water for the sink. Professor here is going to help us. Aren't you Professor?"

The academic smiled at his redheaded lover and gently kissed her cheek. "At your service my beautiful startlet." He said before walking out of the hut.

Mary Ann's eyes went wide. "Ginger what did…"

She said nothing as she walked off after the Professor. Mary Ann had a suspicious look on her face pondering just what had gone on.

The End!


End file.
